But I Like Chocolate Too
by MissWikipedia
Summary: Puck get's sick and tired of his mom's constant yelling so he tells a little white lie to stop her... unfortunately his plan backfires and now he needs Rachel's help. Puck/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys and Girls, this is a little story (probably three chapter) that I wrote a while ago. The title won't really make sense until the final chapter (or at least, what I have as the final chapter at the moment). It was just one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. I've had to work really hard to keep this a shorter story, unlike the other two I have posted.**_

_**Let me know what you think =)**_

_**Elle xox**_

* * *

><p>Puck would never admit it to anyone but his family, but he really wanted to please his mom. She had been through hell and back again to make sure he and his sister had the best life possible. She worked in a hard job just to bring in enough money to support her family. So while his mom was lecturing him about certain life choices he had made over the last few weeks, he couldn't help but feel upset that he had disappointed her again.<p>

"I just don't understand, Noah," Rebekah sighed, "There plenty of lovely, even Jewish girls at your school. Why do you insist on hanging out with those horrible girls that always end up dragging you into trouble?"

Noah rolled over on his bed and groaned.

"Don't ignore me Noah! I am sick and tired of having to clean up after the problems you cause. I have had enough," his mom gritted her teeth.

"Agh! Mom! Would you give it a rest! I'm already dating a Jewish girl okay?" he yelled back without thinking, "And I knew if I told you, you would go insane."

"You are?" Rebekah frowned, "Who?"

Puck shifted nervously, "Uh… her name is Rachel. We're in Glee club together." _Shit!_ He thought. _I shouldn't have told her that._

"Rachel huh?" Noah nodded in response, "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of weeks," Noah shrugged his shoulders, "We dated for a while last year but all the shit with Quinn… It wasn't great timing."

His mom smiled, "Well then. Since you are giving it another go, I insist on meeting her. I expect her for dinner tomorrow night," Rebekah turned to walk out of the room.

"What! But what if she is busy…? She has singing and dancing classes most afternoons," Puck tried to dig himself out of a hole.

"Then she can come afterwards… we can wait."

Rebekah shut the door to his room as she left and Puck collapsed back against his bed, letting out a loud sigh. Now what was he going to do. If he told his mom the truth now, she would be angry that he lied to her again, but if he didn't tell her, she would be expecting Rachel for dinner the next night.

Puck could only think of one solution. He would have to beg Rachel to go along with this. They had become closer over recent months but he knew it was probably still going to take some convincing.

So that's exactly what he was about to do. He was standing across the hall from Rachel's locker watching as she collected the books she would need for her last class and homework. Puck had spent the night tossing and turning, trying to decide the best way to approach the issue. He had rehearsed his speech over and over again in his head.

He looked down the hall to see who was around. He didn't care who saw them talking- Noah had no problems about the two of them being seen together. But he didn't think the conversation was something that should be heard by others. Noah was about to take a step towards her when he saw Karofsky only meters away from Rachel. It was too late to warn her and within seconds she was covered in icy slush.

He walked straight up to her and gently took her hand. With slush in her eyes, she couldn't see who it was and jerked her hand away, "It's just me," he said in a husky voice. Rachel relaxed significantly. While she and Noah used to be absolute enemies, he had proven that he had no intention of hurting her anymore. In fact, they had developed an odd sort of friendship since Finn and her had broken up.

"Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up," he took her hand again and led her to the far girls bathroom. The bell rang as he was locking the door. Rachel sighed. It looked like she was going to be late for class again.

"Why are you doing this Noah," she asked as he wiped the sticky red liquid off her face gently.

"I owe you. I saw it coming but couldn't stop it," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault Karofsky is determined to make my life a living hell," Rachel chuckled.

"No… but the slushies are my fault… I started them," he sighed, "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay. You've stopped that now," Rachel closed her eyes and lent back to run her head under the water. She was used to doing this by herself so she was surprised when she felt Noah's fingers run through her hair. Her eyes shot open and she saw him concentrating intently on the job.

"Thank you," she said as he wrapped her hair in a towel from his gym bag.

"It's clean… I promise," he smiled back.

Rachel started rummaging through her bag, "Shit," she muttered, making Noah smirk at the thought of her swearing, "This is just what I need."

"What's wrong?" Puck asked her.

"I uh… I may have forgotten to bring a spare change of clothes today…" she mumbled.

"Oh… that's okay… your jeans are still fine and I have my letterman jacket… you can wear that over the top of that singlet top I can see you are wearing under that now disgustingly sticky top," he pulled his jacket out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Really?" she looked at the item in her hand.

"Sure… go ahead," he watched as Rachel pulled her top off, not caring that he was still staring at her, "you should wear tops like that more often," he joked, "You're hot."

She hit him playfully, "um… thanks… I think."

"So, I was actually on my way over to talk to you when all of this happened," he said.

"Okay… well you've got me now," she laughed, putting her arms through his jacket and adjusting it around her waist.

"You might want to sit down," he replied, "this is a big favour… a really big favour."

Rachel stared at him, trying to get any information from him that she could but the boy was hard to read. She walked up against the wall and sat, pulling her knees up to her chest. Noah came to sit in front of her.

"So… My mom was lecturing me yesterday about bad life choices and shit… and I got so frustrated that I just said the first thing that came to my mind… that one thing may have blown quite a bit out of proportion and now I need you're your help," he rambled.

"Noah! I have no idea what you're talking about… What did you say?"

"Um…" he hesitated, "I may have told her that we were dating," he watched as her eyes went wide, "and now she wants to meet my girlfriend. Actually, _wants_ isn't quite right… insists is a better way of wording it."

He waited for a moment to let it all sink in.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend and meet my mom," he said quickly.

"What!" Rachel yelped, "Can't you just tell her you were lying?"

"Rachel she is already so disappointed in me… I don't want to tell her that the one thing she thought I was doing right in my life was all just a lie," Noah admitted.

"Let's just say for a moment that I agree… we can't keep it going forever. Don't you think she is going to be more disappointed that you lied to her for a longer period of time?" Rachel put all the cards on the table.

"That's why she won't find out. We'd 'date' for a few weeks and then break up. I'll tell her we just weren't right for each other," he explained his plan.

Rachel was silent for a minute, "you have really thought about this, haven't you?"

Noah nodded.

"So what would I be required to do?"

"Dinner with my family tonight and just be around every so often," Noah informed her, "Just generally acting like my girlfriend… it probably would be a good idea to act like a couple at school a bit too… my mom and Finn's mom talk a lot and I know my mom will talk about this. Shouldn't be too hard, we're friends and it's not like we haven't dated before."

Rachel looked up at the ceiling for a minute while she gathered her thoughts. She sighed loudly, "Okay then, I'll do it… but we need to sort our stories out. People are going to ask questions and I refuse to be caught on the spot."

Noah grinned and wrapped his arms around Rachel, "Thank you!"

"No problem… now, how long have we been dating?" she questioned.

"Well I told my mom a few weeks, so what about the party after Regionals at Brittany's house?" he suggested. We both left early that night so it's the perfect cover with the Glee kids. Rachel nodded her agreement.

"And we didn't tell anyone because we hadn't told our parents yet and Finn and I had only been broken up for a few weeks," she added. They discussed some of the more minor details until Rachel looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for Glee. They stood and gathered their belongings. Rachel adjusted Noah's jacket.

"That looks good on you," he smiled and took her hand. He could feel Rachel tense up, "relax babe," he smirked, "we're dating remember… and trust me, dating Noah Puckerman certainly has its benefits."

"Oh, I remember," Rachel smirked back, "We might not have dated for long but I didn't have a terrible time with you."

Noah chuckled loudly, "Good to know, babe!" He unlocked the bathroom door and led Rachel through the halls of the school. Since everyone was still in class, there were only a few people left in the halls but the couple could feel those few people staring. They went to Rachel's locker first so she could get the books she had been trying to get earlier.

Noah stood patiently to the side, holding the books she handed to him. She was jamming them into her book bag when the bell rang signalling the end of the day, and time for glee.

He entwined his fingers with hers again and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. When the pair walked into the choir room, they saw that, apart from their teacher, everyone else had arrived and the group all stopped and stared as the couple walked in hand-in-hand.

Noah ignored everyone and pulled her over to a free seat. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist comfortably. He whispered in her ear, "This could be amusing."

Rachel nodded, knowing it was true. Noah smiled and kissed her cheek. She knew everyone was watching them but Rachel surprisingly felt very comfortable with Noah as they were in their own little world.

Mr Schuester walked into the room as Noah was tickling Rachel and she was squirming in his lap, trying to get out of his grasp.

To say he was shocked by the development was an understatement but it wasn't his place to react, "Puck and Rachel, your own seats please," the teacher told the couple simply. Noah stood without an argument, letting Rachel sit in their seat. He grabbed an empty chair from the row behind and moved it close to Rachel's. He slung his arm over the back of her chair.

The class listened to their teacher but Rachel could feel people staring as Noah unconsciously played with a lock of her hair. She decided that she had agreed to follow through with his plan so she might as well enjoy it and rested her head on his shoulder.

When Mr Schue dismissed the class for the day, Noah jumped up and grabbed Rachel and her things, pulling her out the door before others could ask questions.

"You're good at the whole pretending to be a couple thing," he laughed when they were alone, "I was almost convinced."

"It's not exactly difficult with you. You've got the whole affectionate thing down pat."

The boy led Rachel to her car and put her things inside for her, "so how do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I'll tell my dad's I'm going to dinner at a friends house, so I won't be lying…" Rachel suggested, "What time should I be at your place?"

"Dinner is at 6.30 so if you got there at 6 it would be good, is that okay?"

Rachel nodded, looking over Noah's shoulders to see a small group of the glee kids watching them from the entrance of the school, "Don't look now, but we have an audience," she whispered.

"The glee kids?" he asked, earning another nod, "go with it," he whispered gently as he lent closer in, eventually letting his lips brush over hers. As he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, Rachel couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck like this was a common occurrence. Her brain couldn't think. Every time she tried, all it could come up with was- _God, he's a good kisser_. When he pulled back, Rachel opened her eyes and snuck a look at the teens. All of them were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Yeah, I think they saw that," she laughed.

"I'll see you tonight," Noah replied, "Thanks again," he kissed her lightly on the lips again and held her car door open for her. After watching her drive off, he jogged back to his car and took off himself.

Rachel drove home in a surreal bliss. Even though she knew they were just pretending, she couldn't help but feel elated. As she pulled her car into her driveway, she saw her dad's cars parked out front. Although it didn't happen very often, they did occasionally take the evening off from there jobs at the hospital to spend some time with her. Rachel shrugged off Noah's jacket and left it in her car.

"Dad! Daddy! I'm home," she called as she walked through the door.

"In the living room Princess," she heard her dad reply. Rachel dumped her bag by the stairs and bounced off towards the living room only to find her fathers sitting there without the TV on.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Her daddy nodded towards her dad and the small man pressed a button on their answering machine.

'_Rachel, Its Kurt. Don't think you can get away with this little stunt. Call me now Missy!'_ the brunette grimaced as she heard Kurt continue, _'What a surprise we got, after that little display in glee we see you lip locked with the one and only Mr Puckerman and then I heard my step-mother talking to Puck's mom who was saying that he had a girlfriend. How dare you not tell me you are dating him!'_

David Berry stopped the answering machine there, "So Rachel… since when have you had a boyfriend?"

"Uh" Rachel hesitated, she had hoped not to have to lie to her fathers too much but that plan would have to go down the drain. Instead she used the story Noah and her had come up with, "… a few of weeks. After Regionals."

"Right… and is there a reason you have kept this a secret?" her other father, Ben, asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "We didn't want the kids from Glee to find out, but it looks like they did anyway. We were honestly going to tell you soon… I'm going for dinner at Noah's house tonight so I can meet his mom."

"Okay then. Whilst we wish you had of given us a little warning, we do understand you wanting to keep it quiet," David said for the pair. Rachel smiled at her dad's. They always understood.

"Now tell us all about your boy," Ben lent forward eagerly.

"Noah… his name is Noah and he is in glee club with me at school. He is also on the schools football team," she told them. After answering some more questions, Rachel escaped upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She pulled out her phone and sent Noah a text message.

'_Kurt left a message on my answering machine demanding to know what was going on. I just got through a grilling with my fathers who wanted to know how long I've had a boyfriend.'_

She was just about to start her homework when her phone vibrated in her lap. She opened up the message from Noah.

'_Don't ring him bak… its none of his business. R U Ok?'_

She smiled at his concern and typed a reply back. _'I'm fine, but the information I gave my dad's isn't going to keep them satisfied for long._

Rachel was just finishing her hair when the doorbell to her house rang. She wasn't expecting anyone so she left it for her dad's to answer and dawdled her way downstairs.

When David Berry answered the door to his house he saw an athletic looking teen standing on his doorstep.

"Hi Mr Berry. I'm a friend of Rachel's… My name is…," the boy started to introduced himself. He had never met Rachel's parents when they had dated last time.

"Noah!" Rachel said surprised, interrupting their conversation, "What are you doing here?"

"This is your boyfriend, Noah?" Ben said from behind Rachel. The girl quickly nodded, "Well then, come inside then Noah."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked again when her dad's had headed into the living room.

"Mom has gone nuts getting everything ready for tonight. I wanted to get away so I told her I was going to pick you up. I didn't think it would look too good if I rocked up back at home without you," he explained.

"Okay, but you are going to have to meet my dad's now," she warned him.

"I guess I can manage that," he let her lead him through the halls to the living room.

"Dad. Daddy. I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman," Rachel introduced him.

"It's good to meet you both, sirs," he held out his hand and shook it with theirs.

"It's nice to meet you too, Noah… Please call us Ben and David. You'll forgive us for being a little surprised, we only found out about the two of you this afternoon," Ben answered for them both.

"Yeah, Rachel told me earlier," Noah admitted, "and the whole keeping it a secret thing was my fault. I didn't want to cause more issues with Finn… him being Rachel's ex and my friend and all," he explained, not wanting to get Rachel in trouble, "But he just has to learn to live with it."

"That is a fair enough comment," David replied, "Rachel told us you invited her around for dinner?"

"Yes sir, I told my mother we are dating yesterday and she wants to meet Rachel now. Is that okay?" Noah asked.

"That's fine, just make sure she is home by 10.30… it's a school night," Ben smiled.

"Thanks daddy," Rachel kissed both her fathers cheeks and took Noah's hand. Her parents watched through the window as Noah helped their daughter into his car and drove off.

"She's meeting his parents already!" David said excitedly, "I like him. He seems very down to earth."

"Yes. I appreciate his honesty," Ben agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? I'm open to ideas or suggestions for this story.<strong>_

_**Elle xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hi all! I was pleasantly surprised by how much support this story has received. It was one that just wouldn't leave me alone so I sat down and wrote it one day. I'm at home sick (Scarlett Fever… not something you hear about every day anymore) so hopefully I can get some more chapters finalised!**_

_**Enjoy=)**_

_**Elle xox**_

* * *

><p>"You know, I've never met a girl's parents before," Noah told her as he drove the familiar trip to his house.<p>

"Really?" Rachel was surprised.

He shrugged in reply, "I've never been with anyone worth enough to put myself through that."

"Well, our relationship might be a scam, but I appreciate you agreeing to meet my parents," Rachel smiled.

"Hey, it's the least I can do… you're helping me out of a big mess right now and I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand on your end as well," he told her honestly.

"I wouldn't have agreed to help if I minded," Rachel replied. Noah pulled his car into its normal space in his driveway.

"Are you sure about this? It's not too late to 'break up' with me," Noah told her.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Rachel asked nervously as he helped her out of the truck.

"Rach, the second we walk in there, she is going to be planning our wedding… you're exactly the kind of girl she wants me to date," he reassured her with a laugh.

Rachel froze and looked at him, "What?" he asked, hoping he hadn't freaked her out with the comment about marriage.

"What did you call me?"

"Uh… Rach. Why? Is that a problem?" he asked her hesitantly.

"No… it's just… no one apart from family has ever called me that before," Rachel gave a little smile, "I don't have friends to give me nicknames."

"You have me," he said sincerely, leaning in and kissing her forehead. He saw the smile on her face grow when he pulled back so he confidently took her hand and pulled her towards the front door.

"Mom!" He called, as he opened the door for her.

Hearing what sounded like an 'in the kitchen' coming from somewhere in the house, he lead her through the halls. His mom turned from the bench and beamed at him when she saw the girl who was tightly grasping her son's hand.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Rachel… Rachel, this is my mom," he said quickly, grabbing Rachel's hand and starting to pull her away.

"Noah! That is no way to introduce us!" his mom scolded him before turning to Rachel, "How do you put up with his rudeness?"

"He's actually quite charming when he wants to be, Ms Puckerman," Rachel replied with a smile.

"Please, call me Rebekah, dear," his mom grinned. She already liked this girl, "so Noah tells me you're in the Glee Club with him."

"Rach is the star, mom," Noah said, taking a seat and pulling Rachel down next to him.

"Really? How impressive. Noah won't let me come and see any of the performances," Rebekah informed Rachel. Rachel turned to Noah and hit him on the arm. He yelped and rubbed his arm tenderly.

"You should let your mom come Noah! You have an amazing voice," Rachel reprimanded him.

"Geez you pack a punch," he whined, "Fine, she can come… happy now?"

"Yes, I am," Rachel stated.

Noah rolled his eye when he saw the grin on his mom's face grow even wider.

"Well, dinners still on the stove… why don't you two head up to Noah's room while you wait for it to be ready?" Rebekah suggested to her son and his girlfriend.

"What about the 'no girls in my room' rule?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry about that, go on up," Rebekah gushed causing her son to roll his eyes yet again. But he wasn't one to skip out on opportunities as they arose. He pulled Rachel up and tugged her up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you, Rebekah," Rachel called as she was pulled from the room. Noah led her up to his room and shut the door behind them. Rachel took the opportunity to look around his bedroom. It was the perfect mix of Noah and Puck. He had a few football photos but also family photos hanging on the walls. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his grasp. Noah lent down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked breathlessly when they pulled apart. They were alone so there was no need to keep up the act.

"Just practising," he smirked, "… and because you're awesome."

"Oh trust me when I say you don't need any practise in that department," she sighed.

"Really?" he laughed, letting her compliment go to his head, "that good huh?"

"You have no idea…" Rachel played along.

"Must be the guns… chicks are always falling for them."

"I think your arms are only part of the… appeal," she whispered close into his ear.

"You have plenty of _appeal_ too, babe," he returned huskily. Rachel took a look at him and burst into a fit of laughter. It was infectious and within seconds he was laughing too.

"I like this carefree Rachel," he told her brushing a strand of hair off her face, "why do you pretend to be someone else at school?"

"For the same reason you do… I don't really want people to see the other side of me," she replied.

"Why not? This Rachel is awesome… she'd be much more popular," he told her.

"And I think that Noah is better than Puck… yet you refuse to let other people see that side of you. Don't get me wrong… being popular would be nice, but I really only need a few friends and I've never been great at making them… It's hard to think you're worth anything when you are constantly the centre of the schools bullying."

"Trust me, if you acted like you have been today all of the time, you would have more than a few friends," he whispered, "and you're worth a lot to me." Rachel turned onto her side to look at him again. She took charge this time, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"What was that for?" he asked this time.

"Just practising," she smirked, mimicking his answer from earlier, "… and because I wanted to."

"No arguments from me… you're pretty good at that yourself," he lent back smugly. This arrangement would get a whole lot better if she let him kiss her like that more often. He shifted over on the bed to give her more room and reached over to switch the TV on. They watched TV in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey Noah?" Rachel said after a while. He looked at her to show her she had his attention, "You know you're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah, I know… and you're my best friend too," he replied.

"Really? Not Finn?"

"Finn is one of my good friends, but you're my best friend. You see a different side of me to the others and you actually think I have a shot at doing something worthwhile with my life… it's nice," he explained.

Rachel beamed at him and opened her mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"It's unlocked mom," he called out. Rebekah opened the door and looked at it surprised that it was indeed unlocked. She was even more surprised to see the pair were laying on the bed watching TV. She figured that by giving Noah permission to have a girl in his room she would likely walk in on _something_.

"Dinners ready," she said with a smile, turning on her heel and leaving the room quickly.

Noah laughed, "She totally thought we were up here making out."

"Well we were for a while," Rachel chuckled.

"Please, that was tame compared to what she has walked in on before," he joked.

"Noah! That's disgusting…" she crinkled her nose at him.

Dinner was good. Rachel met Noah's little sister, Hannah and Rebekah asked the girl lots of questions. Rebekah had been particularly impressed when Rachel mentioned she goes to temple each week if she can. When Rebekah started to clear up the plates, Rachel stopped her.

"You cooked dinner, we can do this," she insisted, pulling a groaning Noah up to help her with the dishes. Rebekah watched as her son helped Rachel without much of a complaint. As he finished washing the last dish, he handed it off to Rachel to dry and stepped up close behind her. Her hands froze feeling his breath on the back of her neck.

"Stop distracting me," she whispered.

"I'm not… I'm just trying to hug my girlfriend," he teased.

"Yes… and it's…" she leant back into him as he rested his hands on her hips and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, "…very distracting."

She swatted his hands away and turned to face him with a mischievous look on her face. Moving quickly she whipped the cloth in her hand so that it hit him in the thigh with a loud crack.

"Ow!" he complained loudly earning laughs from Rachel, his mom and his sister, "… oh that's it Berry… you're going down," he quickly grabbed another cloth off the bench and started flicking back at her. At some point Rachel held up her hands in surrender and he slung her over his shoulder, not letting her back down as he grasped onto her tanned legs that poked out from her tiny denim shorts.

The doorbell rang and his mom left to answer it. She was still laughing uncontrollably when she pulled back the door, "Oh hi Finn!" she greeted the teen, "they're in the kitchen… I'd stay a few meters away if you want to be safe," she joked, "they both appear to have excellent aim."

Finn shot the woman a confused look but followed her into the kitchen. He froze, eyes wide, at the sight he saw. Puck still had a struggling Rachel in his arms while she continued to try and get him with the cloth. Both of the teens stopped mucking around when they saw they had a guest.

"When did you get here?" Puck asked curiously, letting Rachel return to her feet but not letting her move away. He hadn't heard the doorbell ring.

"Umm… just then… I thought we could knock back a few rounds of Halo but I see you are… busy," Finn stumbled, "I'll just see you tomorrow," he turned to Rachel briefly as he left the room, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel gave a little wave from her spot as she smoothed her hair back down. They all stood uncomfortably until they heard the front door click closed.

"Well… that was awkward," Noah broke their silence.

"What was that all about, Noah?" his mom asked.

Rachel answered for him, "Finn is my ex… we've been broken up for a while now but things are still… a little tense when it comes to me dating other guys."

"And… we haven't really told anyone about us," Noah added, "I mean, they are probably very suspicious but we haven't officially told them anything."

"Well considering how things have been with Finn… that was probably a smart move," Rebekah admitted, "but you had to know he would find out eventually."

* * *

><p>When Finn got out to his car, he called his brother straight away and told him to activate the glee clubs phone network, minus Puck and Rachel, and get everyone to their house straight away. By the time he made it home, nearly everyone was there.<p>

"So I went to Puck's place to see if he wanted to play x-box. When Mrs Puckerman let me in, you are never going to believe what I saw!" he told them.

"Oh for goodness sakes Finn! Get on with it!" Kurt whined to his brother, "we want to hear the story today."

"Right… well, Puck was in the kitchen but… so was Rachel," he said allusively, "He had her slung over his shoulder and they were attacking each other with cloths from doing the dishes."

"What is going on with those two?" Artie asked.

"I rang Rachel earlier but got her answering machine and she hasn't rung me back," Kurt told them.

"Well, if they are together, I say good on them," surprisingly, that comment came from Santana, "they have both had a lot of shit going on over the last year… with Rachel's mom and the baby. And they proved today that they are both more bearable when they are together."

"So why haven't they told us?" Mercedes asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Here you go! This was always intended to be the final chapter and I think I'm happy with the way it ends. I won't change its status to 'complete' until I'm positive though! Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Elle xox**_

* * *

><p>When Rachel got to school the next morning, she had expected to have all of the glee kids pounce on her for information but surprisingly she didn't get anything. Tina and Artie were chatting away about a substitute they had for history. She was putting her books in her locker when Noah came up behind her.<p>

"Hey Rach," he smiled.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not talking to you," she pouted.

"Why? What's wrong?" he was suddenly worried.

"Look what you did to me," she turned to the side and showed him the marks on her legs from him whipping her with the cloth. Noah burst out laughing.

"Well for starters… you started that," he chuckled, "and secondly," he lifted his shirt to show her his stomach, "you got me pretty good too."

Rachel cracked up at seeing the matching marks on his stomach. Noah pulled her off towards an empty class where they could talk.

"How did I go last night?" Rachel asked, "Was your mom convinced?"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he laughed, "She loves you! And after that little display in the kitchen, she is totally convinced."

* * *

><p>At lunch, all the glee kids sat together. After Puck kicked Kurt out of his seat so that he could sit next to Rachel, the group finally worked up the nerve to ask the couple what was going on.<p>

"So are you two… like together now?" Matt asked them.

Rachel looked at Noah and let him answer, "We have been for a while now," he lied easily as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel and Puck both looked over at Finn, silently explaining why they had 'kept it a secret'. Even though their relationship wasn't real, the situation was. Finn wasn't completely comfortable with the fact Rachel and Puck had become friends.

Finn hung his head and nodded, showing he understood.

"So we're guessing you made the decision to stop hiding now?" Kurt commented, "I mean, if you thought you could hide it after that little PDA in Glee yesterday, you are seriously deluded."

"Yeah," Rachel chuckled, "That was our choice. We didn't think coming out with a _'hey… oh yeah, by the way we've been dating for a while now' _speech was a good way to go about it."

"My mom wanted to meet Rachel officially and I knew she would gossip with Finn and Kurt's mom so we had to stop hiding," Puck told them.

"And then… Kurt left a message on my answering machine at home that my dad's got to before I did so we had to tell them too."

Kurt had the decency to look guilty.

"Finn told us about the little scene in the kitchen," Santana laughed.

"Oh please!" Puck laughed, "He didn't hang around long enough to know what was going on... he bailed as soon as he spotted Rachel."

"What _was_ going on?" Mike asked.

"Rachel started a tea-towel war while we were drying up. I was making her surrender," Puck said smugly.

"Don't gloat… I got you good," Rachel narrowed her eyes and poked him in the stomach where she knew he had bruises making him wince and everyone else laugh. She smirked at him and he lent over to kiss her quickly on the lips. They pulled apart, grinning at each other. Rachel was starting to get concerned with how her feelings for her best friend had changed over the last day. Their 'being together' had awoken old feelings within her. She rested her head on his shoulder while the group continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>"So when exactly did you and Rachel get together?" Finn asked his friend, trying to start a conversation while they got ready for football.<p>

"A while back… After the party at Brittany's after Regionals," Puck explained, "she was upset about the whole Quinn situation, so I took her home."

"Wow! That long? This has got to be a record for you!" Finn smiled. He wasn't being rude, just stating a fact.

"Rachel's different to the other girls… I really like her," the mohawked boy answered.

Finn laughed, "Well I figured that, otherwise you wouldn't have been together for this long. Hell this is you we are talking about, if you weren't serious about her, you wouldn't be together at all."

"She's awesome. Rachel just… gets me and doesn't put up with any of my shit. She's so different to the person she pretends to be at school…" As he spoke about his fake girlfriend, Noah couldn't help but realise how much of everything he said was true. He couldn't pin point the time he fell for his best friend- Rachel.

"Thanks for… you know, understanding about all of this," Puck held his hand out to bump fists with his old friend.

* * *

><p>Noah waited outside the Choir room for Rachel to arrive. Her smile grew when she spotted him as she walked with Tina.<p>

"Hi," she said cheerily.

"Hey babe," he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He held her there while they chatted for a while. The other glee clubbers had to walk past them to get into the room.

Inside the choir room, Mr Schue looked up at his students to see Puck and Rachel missing, "We have a lot to do today so we'll get started as soon as Puck and Rachel get here."

"They're just outside the door," Mercedes said, continuing to file her nails, "I don't know about you, but I'm not game enough to look out and see what they are doing."

The teacher widened his eyes at the meaning behind what Mercedes was saying. Artie noticed the look and gave the teacher a further explanation.

"Yup… apparently they have been together for a while," he said.

"A long while… Since the party at Brittany's after Regionals," Finn added. The other gasped hearing this new information. It was much _much _longer than they had thought.

"I'll go," Santana volunteered, "they've managed to keep their hands off each other the entire time we didn't know about them so I am sure they will be able to keep it PG in here."

"Look you two," she stuck her head out of the room to talk to the couple, who she was surprised to see were just talking, "I may not have been good friends with either of you up until recently, but we are team mates and the only way we are going to stay team mates is if we win at Nationals… we won't win Nationals unless you two come inside so we can practise."

The couple stared at her and rolled their eyes. Noah took Rachel's hand and let her lead him into the room where Mr Schue clapped his hands together.

"Thanks for joining us," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mr Schuester," Rachel apologised, "We lost track of time."

"Apparently," someone muttered from the back of the room.

"Give them a break," Santana laughed, "they were just talking."

Practise went far too slowly for Puck's liking. Rachel was leaning against him the whole time they were sitting down and the way she smelt was driving him insane.

"Please tell me you're free this afternoon," he wrapped his arms around her waist as they were packing up to go home, knowing full well everyone was watching them.

"Sorry… I have ballet," Rachel apologised.

"After ballet?" he replied hopefully.

"Geez Puckerman… can't go without her for an afternoon?" Matt laughed.

"Why would I want to?" Puck shot back, "She's my girl." He pulled Rachel tight against him and kissed her forehead. This action earned him a round of aww's from the girls.

* * *

><p>As she promised, Rachel drove straight from dancing to the Puckerman house. Noah's little sister answered the door and pointed her up the stairs to his room. When she pushed the door open, she was surprised to see Finn and Noah playing a game on the x-box.<p>

"Hey," she smiled, "What are you playing?"

Rachel took a seat next to Noah. He broke his gaze away from the game for a second to kiss her gently, "Halo."

"Can I have a go?" Rachel questioned. Both Finn and Noah stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"You want to play Halo?" Noah asked, "… you do know that it is a shooting game right?"

"Just give me a remote thing," Rachel laughed. Noah obediently followed her orders, handing over his controller so she was versing Finn. A short while later, after she has successfully beaten Finn, the boys looked at her as she gloated about her win.

"That wasn't the first time you have played Halo… was it?" Noah questioned.

"I have two dad's… they may be gay but they are both still into the more boyish things like sports and game consoles… it used to be a bonding thing we did," Rachel smirked.

"God you keep getting hotter and hotter!" He suddenly attacked her, pushing her back onto the bed as she squealed.

"Noah!" she whined before his lips attacked her mouth greedily.

"I'll just go," Finn muttered when he saw the pair weren't coming up for air anytime soon.

Rachel let him kiss her for a while longer before she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "we can't keep doing this," she told him.

"Why not? We aren't doing anything wrong," he replied, his lips continuing to work their magic on her neck.

"No Noah, Stop," Rachel said sternly, "You don't know how much I want to continue this but the fact of the matter is, we aren't really together."

Puck wanted nothing more than to tell her he wanted to be with her- That he wanted them to be together officially… but the thought of being rejected by her wasn't something he wanted to think about. He somewhat reluctantly, rolled off her with a nod of his head.

Noah reached over and switched on the TV, leaving Rachel still tightly pressed against his side. When Rebekah came home from work, she went searching for her son. She was surprised to find Rachel asleep next to him. Looking at her watch, Rebekah saw that it was getting late. She gently woke her son.

"Noah, honey… it's getting late, is Rachel staying for dinner?"

"I don't know," he replied as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "she came straight from dancing so she might need to go home… I'll wake her in a bit." He stayed where he was, watching Rachel sleep and thinking things over in his mind.

Ten minutes later, Rachel stirred awake. She stared up at him with bright eyes.

"The thing is Rach," he greeted her, "This means more to me than just pleasing my mom… I really _really_ like you and I don't think I can keep this up," he said honestly.

"You… you like me?" Rachel gasped. Noah nodded his head.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Rachel sighed.

"Because I didn't want to be rejected by you again… Rachel, when you broke up with me last year, I wasn't going to break up with you. I was really enjoying what we had," he explained.

"Oh… I wouldn't have turned you down," she lent up and kissed him, hoping this would be enough of an explanation. Apparently it wasn't because he shot her a confused look, "last year the timing wasn't great for either of us. We both had things we needed to sort out first. It's different now. I really _really_ like you too, Noah."

"What does this mean Rach?" he whispered.

"I'm yours if you want me," she whispered back. Seconds later his lips crashed to hers.

"Stay for dinner?" he asked her.

"I have to call my dad's first," she replied, "but I'd like that."

After calling her dad's, she and Noah climbed down the stairs, "Wait!" Rachel stopped him, "won't your mom want to know what we've been doing upstairs?"

"She already knows you're here," he reassured her, "for starters, your car is out front and secondly, she came up to my room earlier, while you were asleep."

"Oh."

"Rachel is staying for dinner, Ma," he explained, pulling Rachel out of the room and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down close to him. It was like he was scared she would leave if he let go. Rachel reassured him by leaning into his chest.

"You know," she smiled up at him, "Now that we are officially together, I have no objections to a little making out."

Noah chuckled, "my mom is in the other room."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier," she laughed.

"Trust me, it's not that I don't want to… I just don't want anyone thinking that that is the only reason I am with you," he admitted.

"Touched as I am, I would rather not have to wait," Rachel smiled, "I think kissing you is my favourite pastime. Plus, they all think we have been together for a while now. I'm sure they have all come to the assumption that we… get up to certain activities."

"No argument from me," he agreed, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her passionately. As he pushed her further back onto the couch, Rachel wrapped her arms around him, scraping her fingernails across the back of his neck and letting her hands wander around through his strip of hair. Neither were sure how long they stayed like that, in each others arms making out, but they pulled apart abruptly when Noah's little sister Hannah, came into the room.

"Eww!" she commented, "why would you want to kiss him, Rachel?"

Rachel laughed and gave a standard answer, "You'll understand when you are older, Hannah."

"Hell no, she wont!" Noah declared, "she's never dating… I know boys."

"For your information, Noah," Hannah stared at her brother and put her hands on her hips, "I already have a boyfriend… he's in my class at school."

"If you think kissing is gross… what exactly do you and your boyfriend do?" He narrowed his eyes at the little girl.

"He gives me his chocolate… duh!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rachel and Noah cracked up laughing.

"When are you going to give me your chocolate?" Rachel teased her boyfriend.

"I would have thought that what I was giving you was worth more than chocolate!" he laughed and once again lowered his lips to hers.

"You're right," she murmured against his lips, "this is better." She continued kissing him for a while longer before pulling back and smiling, "but I like chocolate too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Is it finished? Keep in mind that this isn't going to be a novel like my other two stories, so if I add to it, it will only be one, maybe two chapters longer and I would need some ideas! And what do you think of the title now that you have read it all?<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review and I'll reward you with a smile!**_

_**XOX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: So this must be a surprise! This story was finished a long time ago but I was so motivated yesterday when I was working on my stories that I decided to write a final chapter for 'But I Like Chocolate Too.' Hopefully it gives you all what you wanted… I tried to include as many of the ideas my faithful readers emailed me requesting but I just couldn't get everything in without it sounding like trash.**_

_**It's only short, so don't get too excited! Let me know what you think because I'm very proud of this story and would like to know what others think.**_

_**Ellé xox**_

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Hurry up… We're going to be late," Noah whined as he sat on Rachel's bed and waited for her to finish her hair.<p>

"I'm coming," she laughed, running her fingers though her hair one last time, "Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing. Just beautiful," he replied sincerely, standing and crossing the room in seconds to wrap his arm around her waist. Rachel stood on her toes to kiss him gently. "I brought you something," he told her in a whisper. Rachel's eyes showed her surprise as he handed her a long thin box.

She just grinned her special smile as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace with a small diamond pendant shaped like a star, "It's beautiful, thank you… I'm sorry we can't go out on our own for our anniversary."

"That's all good, babe," he chuckled, "Glee club is kinda important… but we can still do something after the show… I'm staying here tonight… Remember."

"I remember… I can't believe my parents are letting you stay over on a school night," she smiled, "They warned when you first started sleeping over that that wasn't going to happen. They trust you."

Noah beamed at hearing that. It was no big secret that he and Rachel slept together. That had happened several months ago. Rachel had spoken to her parents about that before the pair had become that intimate. She had completely surprised him while they were lounging around at her house one afternoon a couple of months after they had officially begun dating. He had been fiddling with his guitar and she had been lying on her bed finishing homework when she suddenly declared that she was ready to take things further. Noah hadn't been expecting it at all and his eyes practically bulged out of his head but Rachel had been determined and explained that she was ready and her parents wouldn't be home until late. She stood as she was speaking and moved in front of him, taking the guitar from his hands and leading him to her bed. He had been so loving and gentle. For Rachel it had been the special moment she had always dreamed of and for Noah, it was perfect.

"Hey Rach?" he brushed the hair away from her face, "You know I love you, right?"

Rachel smiled lovingly up at him, "I know Noah… and I love you too." A year ago today, the pair had decided to make their relationship official and they were still going strong. Of course, according to everyone else, their anniversary was actually a few weeks ago, but Noah and Rachel liked the fact they had a special day all to themselves that no one else knew about.

"Lets go before they have to start the show without us," he smiled, taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

"By Dad, Daddy!" Rachel called as they made their way to the front door, "We'll see you after the performance."

They drove to the school in a comfortable silence. Noah's hand rested on her thigh as she played absentmindedly with his fingers. As they walked through the doors to the choir room, Mr Schuester sighed in relief upon spotting them. Rachel ran off to the girls across the room but Noah stayed to talk to the teacher.

"Sorry we're late, Mr Schue," he apologised, "Rachel had to check her hair like a million times," he said with fake annoyance but the older man saw right through it and knew that Puck would wait for forever for his girlfriend if that's what it took to keep her happy. As always, Rachel had nailed her performance. Noah was still in awe every time he heard her sing, only this time, he was the one singing with her.

"You were fantastic, Noah!" his mom gushed after seeing her son perform, "and Rachel! Just brilliant as always," she kissed her son's girlfriend on the forehead, "You'll make sure Noah's up for school on time tomorrow, won't you?"

"Don't worry Rebekah, I'll make sure he's there," Rachel laughed, knowing from experience that Noah was hard to wake in the mornings. The couple made their way over to her parents who also congratulated the pair on their outstanding performances.

"Now, I know we said it's okay for you to go out tonight… but please don't be too late, you both have school in the morning," Ben warned.

"I know daddy," Rachel smiled, "We're just going for ice cream with the others and then we'll be home."

The Glee kids all met in the parking lot, all still on a high from their successful show. They split up to car pool to their favourite ice cream hide out. Noah gave Rachel a quick kiss as she was pulled across to Kurt's car by Santana and Tina.

"What's with you and Puckerman being all 'sucky face' tonight?" Santana said as the girls piled into the car, "You're not normally _this_ public with your PDA."

"No reason," Rachel smiled to herself, "I just love him."

"Yeah well… He is totally in love with you too… I don't know how you did it," the Latina and other glee kids chuckled.

"I didn't do anything," Rachel told them, "He's just an amazing person. I know he acts all rough at school but he has the biggest heart and is so gentle." Everyone sighed as the girl spoke dreamily about her boyfriend.

The boys arrived first and Rachel grinned when she saw Noah leaning up against his car waiting for her. They walked hand in hand inside to order their ice creams. Noah got a double chocolate scoop that practically had Rachel drooling. She had ordered a sorbet for herself but was going after his instead.

"You've got your own, Rach!" he laughed.

"I know, but yours looks good," she whined playfully.

Noah took a big lick of his ice cream, making a teasing moaning sound, "Mmm," he said, "it is good… Really good!" Rachel shot him a pout and it was clear to everyone that she was just playing around with him but Noah rolled his eyes, took her sorbet from her hands and replaced it with his own ice cream, "better?" he asked, happily switching to the pink treat in front of him.

Rachel nodded eagerly, "it might even count as you giving me your chocolate."

Noah snorted as he realised what she was referring to. Everyone else had just been confused so the pair gave a brief explanation of that conversation with Hannah a year before hand. After finishing their treats and staying to chat with the others for a while longer, Noah grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out to his car to head home. They crept in the door to her house quietly, not wanting to wake up her dad's and got themselves ready for bed. Noah was laying down waiting for Rachel to join him. He smiled as she walked back into the room wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties.

"I'm never getting that shirt back, am I baby?" he chuckled as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Not if I can help it," she smirked and snuggled into his chest. Noah's hand trailed up her back and finally rested in her hair, keeping her close.

"s'okay with me," he murmured, "looks hot on you anyway."

"Hey Noah?" she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," he replied, a little smirk growing on his face, "but I like chocolate too." Rachel couldn't help but burst out laughing at his words- Sitting up to kiss him deeply.

"Lets just agree to love each other and chocolate equally… how does that sound?" she smiled, resting herself down on his chest completely content as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Perfect. You, me and chocolate… forever and always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END! What did you think?<strong>_


End file.
